Endless Sunshine
by AndryRocks
Summary: UPDATED! When Pansy finds out about Dracos new girl, she is, of course, overjoyed. But when the relationship becomes more serious, she realizes that Draco means more to her then just a friend, and their might be more to Dracos girlfriend then meets the ey
1. The Dangers of Bounding

DISCLAIMER: Duh.

I'd like to start by saying that I'm not a huge fan of Draco/Pansy. Actually, I like Draco/Hermione or Draco/Ginny (but only when she kicks ass), but I have never read a good or long Draco/Pansy. He always starts with her or Blaise (who, by the way, is a girl here) before kicking them to the curve, and never actually stays with them. It really kinda pissed me off, so I decided to write one (at least, if not good, it'll be long). So, here goes nothing.

Okay, okay, I know I implied I'd start, but I just had to share something that really pisses me off. In the first book, the sorting hat says (and I quote):

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll meet your real friends…_

Using deductive logic I assume that means that Draco DOES have friends and is not left all alone to fend for himself with his cronies his father paid for him to hang out with. Or maybe that's just me. Anyway, thanks for reading my ramblings. Or skipping over them and reading the last sentence, whatever may be the case.

Chapter 1: The Dangers of Bounding

Draco Malfoy bounded into the Slytherin common room, practically extruding smug happiness. Not to anyone not well acquainted with him, of course, but Pansy Parkinson, envy of half the schools population for her 'ravishing beauty' (according to the left wall of the third floor boys bathroom), and one of Dracos best friends (though neither she nor Draco would ever admit it in such a Gryffindor term), would swear later that she could practically feel it oozing into her skin.

With a happy thump he sunk into the soft velvet chair across from her. He was still of course Draco, so to the unpracticed eye, it was a graceful lounge. In Pansy's book however, it would always be a loud thump. She raised a delicate eyebrow and placed a suede bookmark carefully in her book (I Get What I Want:_ A guide to the delicate art of Revenge_) and slowly placed the book on the floor, her cunning mind working furiously as to how she could use this to her advantage.

"So," she drawled, "Who died?"

He gave her a furious glare, which she correctly interpreted as impatience to get his story out. She leaned back elegantly and draped her arms over the back of the armchair.

"Well, I met a girl."

"Fascinating." she said dryly.

"At the Merlin." he said, naming a posh night club.

Pansy twirled her hand in a beckoning motion that clearly said 'Elaborate'.

"Her name is Chelsea, and she's the most amazing thing. She's funny, she's brilliant, she's rich, she's pureblood, and, get this, she's a Magid." ((A/N: I know I completely stole Magids from Cassandra Claire, but it's only because she and her Draco Trilogy are the best fan fiction ever!)) Draco looked up at her, and Pansy had the distinct feeling she ought to be impressed. She kept her face carefully blank. He sighed.

"You know, people who can do wandless magic as well as regular. She doesn't even need a wand, so she's not helpless if her wand is snapped." his face took on a wistful look, "I wish I could do that."

"You seeing her?"

Draco looked at his best friend like she had grown an extra head. "How can you even THINK I would pass up something like that?"

"So that's a yes." She smiled. "Oh, people will pay for this kind of gossip." she looked up at him sharply. "You haven't told anyone, have you?" He shook his head. "Good. Keep it that way, at least until its mainstream." Her mind worked furiously, going over the ways she could get it out. Draco NEVER dated. He was one of the schools most famous bachelors, right below Harry Potter. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize when Draco walked out.

From the minute Draco woke up, he _knew_ something was wrong. For one, whispers accompanied him up and down the hall, which (as one of the sexiest people at Hogwarts) was nothing special. But these whispers were just weird. He was getting a lot of odd looks and he knew they had nothing to do with his appearance (having triple-checked). He knew, of course, that Pansy would spread the news of his girlfriend up and down the halls, but he had kinda expected wistful sighs and jealous glances.

However, it was a perfectly beautiful morning and Potter had probably made _another_ death threat towards him. He resolved to find out without having to resort to the gossip queen Pansy, and ran back to his room and picked up the Invisibility Cloak his father had given him after he complained about the fact that _Potter_ had one, and draped it over his personage.

With quiet feline grace, Draco snuck up behind a group of giggling 3rd year Ravenclaws.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy says he has a girlfriend. But I heard- I mean I know that she doesn't exist."

"Really?"

"Yea. He's only saying he has one because he doesn't want anyone to know that he's gay."

"Gay?"

"Yup, can you believe it!"

The Ravenclaws departed, giggling madly, to the Great Hall, leaving one very surprised Draco Malfoy.

After standing still and hyperventilating for about three minutes, Draco reached a very logical conclusion. He was going to kill Pansy. He just had to figure out a way to do it.

_Well, I can't go into the Great Hall_ he thought _that'll just make a big scene. But if I don't show up, people are bound to make up even more stories. Plus I'm kinda hungry. _His stomach growled fierily, startling a group of 1st year Ravenclaws across the hall from him. _Okay, maybe more then a little hungry._

With a sigh he ran back to his room in the dungeons and dumped his Invisibility Cloak in his trunks with a few powerful protection charms. Although no one would ever steal from one another (as within the dorms they were as close as family), Slytherins had a tendency to borrow without permission and Draco wanted to have his cloak when he needed it. ((A/N: I know that paragraph is really messed up. If someone would give a suggestion as to how to fix it, it would be most appreciated))

Thanking all the gods that he could think of that he had woken up early, he raced from his room and, bracing himself, walked into the Great Hall.

So, what do you think? All reviews are appreciated, and Chelsea would like to remind all flamers that if you flame me it still counts as a review. By the way, I read and review at least one story from each person who reads and reviews mine (please specify which one you'd like me to read), and I'm impressed if you're still reading this. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!


	2. What? Draco? GAY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't like doing disclaimers, so Draco is going to do it for me. Right?

Draco: Do I have to? I'm kinda busy killing Pothead.

Harry: Help gurgle me…

AndryRocks: Come on, you can kill Scarface later.

Harry: pleeeaaaase blood drips down face

Draco: Stop whining, idiot. Ok, I'll do it. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of J.K. Rowling's pureblood, mudblood or muggle charters belong to J.K. Rowling and not AndryRocks: Though she really wishes they did. And if anyone will sell them to her for under, umm, how much do you have?

AndryRocks: twenty six, no seven dollars, two cents and a knut.

Draco: For under a knut, please contact her.

Harry: They're evil. EVIL! blood drips on floor

AndryRocks: Ewwww… somebody clean that up…

A/N: Yes! I AM finally updating, and (surprisingly) have not died! I am soooooo sorry, but, this is my first year in a new school and the work load has tripled. I really though I would be able to update, but… oh well.

A/N II: Over the summer I'll be updating more frequently, as I'll have more free time.

A/N III: Oh, and the interaction with Potter and co at the end of the scene doesn't really have a point, but, as it's a Harry Potter fic, I feel it's my moral obligation to add him _somewhere_. :)

A/N IV: THANK YOU to the people who reviewed:

Quiet One: I know, I know, I'm horrible at updating… sigh… I used to have another account, where I didn't update for so long that someone inquired as to whether or not I had dies. :) I got your e-mail, and decided (three months later) to finally update, so… here it is! (oh, and your paragraph is much better. as soon as i figure out how, I'll upload it)

the criticizer: Love the username :)… thanks! I know I have a ton of grammatical errors and weird sentences, but, eh, what can you do…

1time2many: It'll be Pansy/Draco eventually. I actually have the scene where Pansy realizes that she likes him written. It just came to me, and I centered the whole fic around it… at some point I'll have chapters where it's just the two of them :)

fashionqueen: Thank You! squeal

Jeni-nite: Like I said to 1time2many, eventually it'll be just them… :)

And, without further ado, the chapter:

Immediately, all conversation ceased. Giving everyone his trademark Malfoy glare, Draco made his way towards the Slytherin table. Sitting the middle of said table, Pansy prayed to every god she could think of that Draco hadn't heard any of the rumors.

'_Please, please, please I'll be a wonderful person and save cats from trees, and all that Gryffindor rot as long as he hasn't-'_

"You. Are. Dead."

_'Too late."_

"Umm… I can explain. You see-" Draco glared.

"How is it that I tell you I'm going out with someone and it turns into a coming out story? Wasn't me no longer being a batcheler good enough for you?"

"It's the Gryffindor fault." she said quickly. Draco mearly arched an eyebrow.

"You see, I told Parvati, and she said it sounded too perfect, and I said-"

Draco cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't care _what_ caused it. Fix it." Grabbing a bagel, Draco swept out of the room. Pansy buried her head in her hands.

"I am so dead."

Across the room at the Gryffindor table, three friends were deep in discussion.

" Malfoy? _Gay!_ I knew it!" Weasley said triumphantly. Granger glanced aroung quickly

"Hush! Keep your voice down!"

"This isn't a library, Hermione." Potter said, casually flicking his hair so his scar was visable and sneaking a look at the Ravenclaw table to see if Cho noticed.

"Harry? Are you okay? Are you thinking about Voldemort again?" Granger asked, concerned.

"Uh, yea, sure."

"Aren't any of you in the least fazed by this news?" Weasley asked indignantly. Potter looked at Granger. Granger looked at Potter.

"No." They said at the same time.

"So, what do you think of the Cannons chance at the cup this year?" Potter said, turning to Weasley.

"Oh, I dunno. They haven't been doing so well, but they have a new seeker this year and-" With the ease only six years of practice could bring, Granger tuned out her two best friends and began to read her newest book.

So? I know it's short, but the next one'll be longer. Promise. So, if you went into all the trouble of reading this, do one writer a big favor and review. Please?


End file.
